


I Went Ahead And Fell For You

by QueenBookBuff



Series: High on Summer [4]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossing the line, F/M, Falling In Love, Hyde's perspective, Summer Jackie and Hyde became more, season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBookBuff/pseuds/QueenBookBuff
Summary: Hyde thought he could control his need for Jackie, he thought wrong.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Series: High on Summer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978360
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	I Went Ahead And Fell For You

I lay here on my cot listening to her soft and peaceful breathing while thinking about what a total fool I am. This thing between Jackie and I, was supposed, to be about satisfying a craving, sating a hunger and burning hot until we flamed out. I was never stupid enough to believe that I would ever get enough of her. No hot-blooded man could taste Jackie and not want to worship at the feet of her incredible body. I figured after I had my fill I would remember the rush with fondness but not be eaten alive by it. The fool is the last to know what is going on, but here in this moment I can’t ignore the undeniable truth. I am never going to get enough of her. 

My heart is slamming against my chest, I swear you can hear it echoing in my colorless room. I don’t know how she can’t hear it. I look down at her face snuggled up against my chest. Jackie is sweet in sleep. It never ceases to amaze me how quickly she falls away after we’ve been together. I taking a deep calming breath because those words _“been together”_ is what is causing my torment and pleasure in some twisted need I have. Although I dreamt it, wished it, and did what I could to make fantasy reality, I am still blown away by the fact that I’ve actually had sex with Jackie.

I have kissed every inch of that soft and seductive skin. My mouth has sucked, teased and feasted on her beautiful breasts. Neither of those joys compares to the exhilaration that I, Steven Hyde, have been inside of Jackie, watching her ride her own wave of pleasure. I’ve watched her eyes cloud with need. I’ve experienced her hips beg me to go deeper. I’ve had the glorious privilege of feeling her whole body clenched around me. I’m wildly addicted to observing her coming unglued in my arms. 

She and I have been together like this for about a month. Even, though it is 100 percent against my nature, I have let her sleep with me since the night she snuck into my room. How do you tell a snuggled up and sweet Jackie _“To go home?”_ The fact is, I don’t want to her to leave, I love the way she feels pressed up against me. I love she fits perfectly next to my body, like she was created to lay next to me. 

If Jackie was even remotely like this with Kelso, I understand now why he could never give her up. I can’t get enough of her and I refuse to think about when Kelso comes home. I am secretly pleased she hasn’t spoken his name since the night he left. She talks about Donna all the time, hell, she talks to Donna on the phone at least once a week. A few days ago I eavesdropped as Jackie chattered away with her. Kelso’s name never passed those sexy lips. I smile thinking about that day. I came up behind her and started kissing her neck until she actual hung up on Donna. Things had gotten heated quickly and before I knew it I had her pinned to the bed, and the day went from satisfactory to awesome as I made her scream my name in ecstasy.

I run my fingers down her cheek lightly. Even in sleep she instantly leans into my affection. Her unknown reaction to me only makes my heart pound harder. I would give anything to know the source of her witchery, but I have little resistance to whatever spell she has put on me. I am not even sure why I am trying to fight it. A faint sigh slips into the silence of my room, distracting me from thoughts of her to the reality curled up next to me. I don’t even need to look down to know if she is still asleep.

I can tell instantly when her body and mind wakes, an energy zips through her. I’ve become fluent in the language that is Jackie’s body. Only with me like this or immediately after sex is her body peaceful. All of this is why I am laying here, berating myself for not keeping things simple. I was a fool to think that I could keep it easy with Jackie. When has anything in the history of time ever been uncomplicated when Jackie is part of the equation. I don’t want to but I really like this small pain in the ass cheerleader.

I love that that there is a hidden Jackie. A Jackie that is more serious, listens more, and talks less. My favorite Jackie is the softer version of what the world sees, the part I call Doll in my head. When we are alone, I can see the hardness she uses as a mask melt away. She is different with me and that is quickly becoming a better drug than having sex with her. 

I feel her body tense as she starts to murmur in her sleep. I don’t tell her, but she often talks in while dreaming, she would freak but I find it sweet. I kiss her head and rub her back, hoping it soothes her when her persistent voice interrupts the serenity of the room.

“Michael!”

I feel every muscle in my body go rigid. She and I had just finished blowing each other’s minds, and she is fucking dreaming about Kelso. All my earlier softness for her becomes frigid steel. I feel her body stiffen again and her dreaming voice is firm and insistent 

“No! I don’t want you! I want him. I love Steven.”

Her words cause me to almost dump her off the cot, my body jerks so violently. I watch her fairytale eyes fly open. 

“Steven?” she asks, confused and sure. She is more asleep than awake. 

I quickly pull her close, rubbing her back and whisper to her.

“It’s okay baby. Go back to sleep. I’m sorry that I woke you.” I watch her snuggle back into my chest. She places her hand in mine so it is pressed up against where my jaded heart is housed. 

I call on every piece of Zen I’ve learned to not shake her awake and demand she tell me about the dream. I can’t and I won’t because the fear of possibility won’t let me risk it. I wrap myself in the idea that she might love me. The mere idea of it helps me to start to relax enough to let sleep claim me. I am almost out when this woman who I swear might actually be a witch breaks the peace of the room one more time. Her voice is full of the innocence of not knowing she is baring her heart’s secret.

“I love Steven. I can’t help it.”

My mind comes roaring back to life. My blood is on fire pulsing with an intensity that I know is going to drive me to madness. I am so completely screwed. I thought there could be no greater rush than kissing Jackie. I thought nothing could give me a sweeter high than being with her. I was so completely fucking wrong. Just the mere hope that Jackie could love me is the darkest, most dangerous, and additive substance on earth. 

Hope is dangerous, because it promises the dream of more. I want more. I want it all. I want Jackie. I want Jackie out loud, where everyone can see us, and I want to hear her say those words to me. I’m lost to my need for her, I won’t ever give this up. I will never let her be anything but mine. 


End file.
